Love Can Be Cute When You Got the Right People
by NeonHedgehog
Summary: Do Annie and Finnick have a mysterious spark between them? Will Peeta and Katniss' relationship work? Will Cato realize Clove might be the one? Who will Gale choose, Johanna or Madge? Who will Marvel get, Glimmer or Johanna? Will Jackie (Foxface) and Thresh be able to help all there friends with the drama? And let's not forget Prim and Rory! Well, read if you want to find out!


**************Happy LOVE YOUR PET DAY, NORTHERN HEMISPHERE HOODIE HOO DAY, and WORLD DAY FOR SOCIAL JUSTICE!**

**************:-:**

**Disclaimer**:** All characters belong to Suzanne Collins except if I need to put an OC.**

**WARNING: I am a newbie so be warned!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting of ze People

**(AN: Yes, the "ze" is supposed to be there)**

**Annie's POV**

I tried to be sad about moving away from Oregon but it was hard since I was moving away to San Francisco, California! Of course, I'd miss Stephanie, one of my only friends, but how can you not be excited when you're getting to see a pretty big city!

And who knew I was going to find an awesome surprise that changed my thought of my future?! I always thought of my future like this: I get a job, save up my money for college, and try to do my best in high school. Then I go to a college to become a lifeguard or something that has to do with swimming. That is, of course, if I can get through high school drama free. I knew for a fact I could since I wasn't one of the popular kids but I was kind of popular, I guess. I mean, some boys did try asking me out but I didn't want any drama, so a simple no was their answer. Also, Stephanie told me I was probably considered 'hot' to boys, so that could mean I was a tiny bit popular. Oh, I don't know! The popularity ladder is pretty complicated if you ask me.

As I was saying, I knew for a fact I could get through high school without drama, but that was before I met Finnick Odair. A cute bronze haired, beautiful sea green eyed man. There are flaws though; being popular which means many, many, _many_ boys hitting on me and drama filled high school days. But there's one thing (or person) that make all those flaws disappear. Finnick. There's just something special about him.

I met him at the community pool on my first day in San Francisco. I didn't feel like going to the beach because it would be boring without any friends and I didn't want to look lonely. I was wearing a one-piece backless aqua colored swim suit. The community center had a Lazy River, a small water park, a huge pool with a shallow end and a deep end, a replica of the huge pool outside of the building. I went to the outside pool because there weren't that much people there; probably at the beach instead. Only a mom with her two kids, Finnick, and me.

The pebbles on the cement dug into my bare feet as I made my way to the edge of the pool. I went into the shallow part of the pool slowly. The cold water made me shiver but I was use to it since swimming is basically my life.

I grabbed on to the wall and launched myself. I breaststroked to the other wall and back, and again, and again, and again. After my pretty awesome swim, I got out the pool and sat on one of the beach chairs with my towel wrapped around me.

"Pretty impressive if I do say so myself." I looked up from my staring at the water to see a boy or man. His bronze hair was stuck on his forehead by water, his sea green eyes sparkled like water in sunlight, and his smile was cute, I had to admit.

"Oh, uhm, thanks." I mumbled back, my cheeks probably looking like ripe tomatoes. I wasn't use to talking to strangers or strangers who compliment me or hot strangers, so a hot stranger complimenting me isn't a good thing.

He laughed a charming laugh. "Can't take a compliment, I see." Unlike the boy's laugh, mine was a nervous laugh.

"I've never seen you at the pool before or at school, so I'm guessing you're new. Am I right?" He asked. I nodded my head yes. "Well, I'm Finnick Odair and you are?" Finnick stuck out his hand. I looked at his hand incredulously but I shook it anyway. "I'm Annie."

"Just Annie?"

"Well, why should I trust you?"

"I told you my last name, didn't I?"

"Fine." I humphed. "Cresta. Annie Cresta. Satisfied yet?"

Finnick laughed. "I am now."

"Then can you leave me alone!" I accidentally snapped. My hand automatically went to my mouth. I usually wasn't mean. I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you." I apologized. "No, it's okay. I'll leave you alone." Before he could leave, I grabbed his wrist. "No, please stay." I whispered, barely audible.

He looked me in the eye. Sea green with sea green. He gave a small smile. "Sure."

So, we chatted about random things. The weather, camels, the color orange, and many other random topics. We laughed a lot (well, mostly me) and Finnick told me about his friends.

"Peeta's my best buddy. He's a blonde and has blue eyes, in case you're wondering, and his family owns the Mellarkery Bakery. Weird name if you ask me, they could've just called it Mellark Bakery but whatever. And he has this super duper crush on Katniss. She has long dark brown hair and grey eyes. She's a quiet person but Peeta can get her out of her shell easily, so I think he's got a chance. And there's–" I interrupted Finnick. "Woah, woah, woah! Let me try to remember the facts about Katniss and Peeta." He laughed. "Sorry, there just really awesome friends if you ask me." I nodded and gestured that he could continue. "And there's Cato. As hot as I am, I have to say Cato's not that bad. He has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He's my second best buddy, don't tell him that, and you never want to get him mad. I always tell him he has anger management issues. He has the strength to give you a serious injury. Oh, let's not forget his soon-to-be girlfriend, Clove. Her strength rivals Cato." Finnick didn't get to finish cause he got pounced on by a girl.

"Finny! How's it going?! Didn't expect you to be here!" The girl exclaimed. Once she got off of Finnick, I got a better look at her. She had long straight brown hair down to the middle of her back, pale blue eyes, and a perfect tan.

"Uhm, Finnick, who's this?" I asked awkwardly. "Oh, her? She's just my girlfriend." He replied like it was nothing.

His girlfriend looked at me. "And may I ask, Finny, who she is?" she asked icily. Finnick sighed. "I'm not cheating on you, I swear. She's just a friend." For some reason when he said I was only a friend hurt.

"I better be going. Bye Finnick and I never got your name." I directed my last couple words to Finnick's girlfriend. She stuck her hand out, "Sasha, and your's?" I shook her hand. "Annie." She nodded her head.

"Well, bye." I gathered my stuff, which wasn't much, and headed to the girls changing room.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

I watched Annie walk away. I mentally sighed. She was special. I don't know why, but she's special.

"So, Finny, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere for once. I mean, we haven't gone out much in awhile..." Sasha trailed off. I shrugged. "Sure why not? How about a picnic at the park tomorrow?" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Okay! When do you want to meet?"

"How about twelve?"

"Yeah, I'm free! Gotta go, have to play with Caitlyn."

As she left, I couldn't help but think of how pretty Annie looked in her fishtail braid, even though her hair was wet. And how calm her sea green eyes looked. Or how cute she looked when she blushed. _Stop it man! You have a girlfriend! _I mentally scolded myself.

I need some guy time. I got out my phone out my backpack and texted Peeta asking him if you could come over my house.

**_Peeta - Sorry, man! Have to help Rye at the bakery! Try Cato._**

I groaned. And tried asking Cato. But all I got was this:

**_Cato - Bad timing. I'm at a girl's house right now dong some "business."_**

That just made me shake my head.

**_Finnick - Dude! If you're gonna get Clove, you need to stop banging other girls!_**

**_Cato - You know me and Clove will never date, so stop trying!_**

I sighed.

**_Finnick - Whatever. I'm going to ask Marvel my RELIABLE friend._**

I scrolled my contacts list till I found Marvel.

**_Finnick - Can you come over my house right now?_**

**_Marvel - Sure, dude. I'm just sitting here getting fatter every second._**

**_Finnick - You know, you don't have to rub it into my face that you can't get fat!_**

Marvel was one of those lucky people. He could eat whatever he liked and not exercise that much, but still be skinny.

**_Marvel - Do you want me to come over or not?!_**

I sighed. Man, was I sighing a lot!

**_Finnick - You know what? I don't feel like it any more._**

**_Marvel - Okay, your problem._**

I grabbed my backpack and headed in. I found Sasha standing near her little sister, Caitlyn. I went up to her and hugged her behind her back. "Hey, babe." She looked up to my face and smiled. "I don't think we're allowed to show affection here, but..." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "See you tomorrow, Hunk." She whispered.

**Peeta's POV**

I felt bad about lying to Finnick, but Katniss was over! She's just so pretty with her wavy dark brown hair and unique grey eyes. But she was only over cause her sister, Primrose or Prim, was having friends over and she didn't want to get in there way.

"So, what do you do besides bake?" Katniss asked.

"We can play Halo 4 in my room if you want?"

She smiled. Man, was it cute! "Sure! I'm totally gonna beat you're sorry little a–" I shook my finger at her and joked, "Language." She rolled her eyes but she kept her smile.

We went up to my room. I got out the controllers, and Katniss put the disc in and turned it on. When I beat Katniss a couple times, I finally got the courage to ask her out and guess what?! She said yes with a small smile! But then she had to leave, hope I didn't freak her out.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

If Madge, Glimmer, Jackie **(****AN: Foxface), **and Clove hasn't spoken to me about Peeta, I don't think I would've said yes!

I usually wasn't a gossipy person but I had to text Madge!

**_Katniss - Okay, maybe the talk yesterday wasn't such a bad idea._**

_**Madge - Better have a good reason why you're texting cause I'm in the middle of watching Twilight! And what talk?**_

I groaned.

**_Katniss - You've watched that like a gazillion times! And the talk about you-know-who._**

I didn't like talking about him with Madge since I denied all of it at first.

**_Madge - It's not like you're watching it right now! And no way! Did Peeta kiss you or admit his love for you?!_**

**_Katniss - What?! No! He only asked me to go play glow-in-the-dark laser tag with him tomorrow._**

**_Madge - *squeal* OH MY GODS! He totally asked you out on a date! Oh my god! What are you going to wear! I'm coming over your house right now and I'm bringing Clove, Glimmer, and Jackie!_**

**_Katniss - I'm guessing this is serious since you're coming over in the middle of a Twilight movie._**

**_Madge - Damn right this is serious!_**

**_Katniss - Okay, just don't be too loud. Prim's having a sleepover._**

**_Madge - But it's like only three p.m._**

**_Katniss - They're over early._**

And with that, the conversation ended.

* * *

**Prim's POV**

"How about we go take a walk in the forest?" Suggested Rue, my awesome bestie."Sure, I just want to do anything. What do you think, Prim?" Asked Rory. I shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

I grabbed Katniss' old hunting boots and my jean jacket with a pink lily rhinestoned on the back from my room and ran back down. I slipped my jacket on. "Ready guys."

"Finally! you took so long!" Rory exclaimed.

My face probably looked confused. "I don't even think I took a minute."

Rue walked to me, smiling, and patted my shoulder. "He was only joking. Now let's go!"

I stuck my tongue out at Rory and he did the same.

"You're only excited cause you can show off." Rue could climb trees as gracefully as Katniss can shoot squirrels And better yet, she could jump from tree to tree as long as they were close enough.

Rue laughed and kept her smile as we got closer to the gate to the small forest behind our house. Rue got there first and immediately climbed the nearest tree. "You are so lucky you have a small forest, like, right by you!I always have to ask Thresh if he could take me to the park just to see a tree." she yelled down from her tree. Rue lives in an apartment building with small trees around it and Rue doesn't consider small trees as trees, she called them overgrown broccoli.

Rue continued jumping trees, leaving Rory and me alone. "So...Crush on anyone lately?" Rory asked out of the blue.

"What?! Since when have you ever been into girly stuff?"

He turned as red as a velvet cupcake. "I just thought you would want to talk about girl stuff since Rue left us." He rushed out of his mouth.

I shrugged. "Well, there is Robert. He's really funny and cute." I swear, Rory's face fell but he covered it up with a small smile. _Does he like me? _

"Cool. I think he might like you back."

"Maybe I'll talk to him sometime."

Rory didn't get to reply because Rue screamed, "Help!" That got Rory and me running.

* * *

**Yeah, that wasn't very good but I'll get better. I hope. Anyway, what did ya think? I hope it was good enough!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**These are pairings I'm sure I'm doing: Keeta, Fannie, Clato, and Jackie/Thresh.**

**Now choose: Gadge or Johanna/Gale? Once I get that one figured out, I can now if I'll do Glarvel or Johanna/Marvel.**

**Again, HAPPY ********LOVE YOUR PET DAY, NORTHERN HEMISPHERE HOODIE HOO DAY, and WORLD DAY FOR SOCIAL JUSTICE!****  
**


End file.
